


My Baby Kaiju

by feriowind



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finds fatherhood in the form of a baby Godzilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was reminiscing about an old Godzilla action figure that I used to cuddle with when I was a kid and suddenly thought it'd be really cute to draw Newt with a baby Godzilla hahaha
> 
> also I was listening to the Godzilla theme on repeat the whole day.....

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is a very proud dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Newt and his Kaiju son, Godzilla, since they are fun to draw together haha.

 


End file.
